We Are The Devils
by RedLilyPetal
Summary: Naruto was only meant to be staying in Tokyo for a few days. But what happens when four devils intercept his plans and take him hostage! And how will Naruto react when they find some other interests in him? Rated T for sexual scenes and brutality. GaaNaru/SasuNaru, slight mentions of KakaIru. This is a YAOI FANFIC. Don't like it then don't read.


Naruto felt the hot breeze of Tokyo on his face as he stepped off the plane onto the tarmac. Scanning around him he noticed the light cover of smog over the city. Filing behind people, he headed for main building of the airport, slightly bowing his head to each staff member he passed. Naruto had never been to Tokyo, infact he had never left Konoha, his father had told him that home was where the heart is, and that is where it should stay. As if on cue his cellphone vibrated in his back pocket.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"How was the flight son? I imagine it went smoothly?" Returned the voice on the receiving end.

"It was good, I got a little sick at first though. It all went so quickly." Naruto replied.

"Haha! Like father like son. Perhaps it may be time for me to let you go and enjoy your first holiday. I have booked a car for you outside the terminal for when you've gotten your bags. Have fun my boy." Chanted his father.

"Ok dad, thanks a bunch by the way, and sorry you couldn't come with me." The cheerful blonde replied.

He hardly ever got a call from his father, he was always too busy with work to call or have father and son bonding time. This was meant to be Naruto's first real trip with his father, but as usual work came up and Naruto was sent out on his own. At least this time it wasn't to the cafe down the street! Naruto smiled to himself as he was about to pick up his suitcase from the conveyer belt.

"That's ok, you've deserved this!" His father continued.

"Thanks, bye dad." Naruto thanked again. And with that he flipped his cell shut and headed for the service desk.

Tokyo airport was much larger than Naruto had imagined. The ceilings were so high that life size model planes hung from them, the upper floor had been turned into a dining area for passengers who had to wait a few hours before their departure. The scent of bagels, sushi bars and coffee wafted around him as his bag clicked and clacked across the lino floor. Passing through what seemed to be a mini shopping mall he stopped at a small shoe and belt outlet, and noticed a shiny pair of black dress shoes, compared to the old ones on his feet, these were like angels shoes. _"Well...Maybe a rich angels shoes."_ Naruto thought to himself as he noticed the price tag.

_$499.99_

_"Yikes..."_ Naruto inwardly sulked as he stepped away from the store and continued his way through the masses of people. Echoes of people rushing around with luggage, talking into mobile phones and children screeching surrounded him as he bee lined for the end counter. Approaching the service desk he slowed down to retrieve his boarding pass from his shirt pocket.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I do for you?" The lady behind the clad grey bench asked.

"Uh, I um, have a car booked for 4:30pm, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as calmly as he could. He never was good at social communication.

"Uzumaki?!" Exclaimed the counter attendant. Her eyes opening wide as her face flushed light pink. Immediately she reached for the phone in front of her and was speaking so fast Naruto almost couldn't keep up. It seems he didn't even need the boarding pass.

"Mr. Uzumaki has arrived. Yes. Yes. Indeed 4:30. Of course. Thank you." She rattled on before placing the phone back down and looking up towards Naruto.

"Your car will be arriving in about 15 minutes Mr. Uzumaki. In the meanwhile perhaps you could browse though our shopping mall." She suggested, smiling sweetly.

"Um, thankyou maim. I will." Naruto replied, almost collapsing just from social interaction.

Seeing he hadn't the energy to walk back through the mall, the tall blonde settled for a coffee stand near the entrance. No more than 2 minutes later, his coffee was ready and Naruto headed outside to wait for his car. At this point in time he was happy that his father had arranged the transport, there was no way he could of done it himself.

A man not much taller than himself exited through the same door Naruto just had, with his head bent down he attempted to light his cigarette between his hands. Before Naruto had the chance to step away, the man stumbled over Naruto's suitcase, grabbing the blondes sleeve for stability. Not being ready for the weight of another man on his right side Naruto followed the man to the ground, landing with a great big UMPH.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to.." Before the man had time to finish he noticed the steam rising from the blondes shoes...from boiling hot coffee.

Turning around to see whom had fallen over and relentlessly taken him with him, Naruto nearly gasped at the male sitting on the ground beside him. This man must have been a model! His fiery red hair ruffled in the slight breeze that blew through the waiting dock of the airpot. His now lightly wrinkled suit showed off his slim figure, and his eyes! Naruto couldn't believe it! His eyes were emerald green and shone brighter than day.

"That's um..Its ok .I uh..ITS FINE." Naruto finally managed to reply to the red head.

As the two stood Naruto wiped the dust off his clothing, only now realising the coffee stains on his shoes.

"Please at least let me replace the shoes." The red head insisted as he hurried back inside the terminal before Naruto could even protest. Its not like he didn't have another pair in his suitcase, though another coffee might have been a better offer.

The swish of sliding doors caught Naruto's attention as he turned around to find the handsome red head holding out a black shoe box towards him. It was now that Naruto realised how feminine this man's hands were, like they had been crafted for the purpose of perfection. Each slender finger was tipped with a beautifully manicured nail. And the way in which his hands moved only made the blonde want to touch them.

"You really didn't have to sir." Naruto apologised, snapping out of his fantasy and feeling guilty that this man had gone and purchased new footwear over a small coffee spillage.

"Gaara. My names Gaara, sir. And please I insist." Gaara informed.

Taking the box from Gaara's hands, Naruto opened it and gasped in shock. These shoes...WHERE THE ONES NARUTO HAD SPOTTED IN THE MALL! There was no way in the world this guy had just spent pretty much $500 on him for no reason.

"Oh my gosh. Gaara, I um, I can't accept these, this is way too expensive." Naruto argued.

"Please, it hardly matters about the cost." Gaara replied.

Just then a black Mercedes Benz pulled up at the entrance and a man with silver hair stepped out. His Tuxedo alone showed the importance he placed upon his job. The bottom half of his face was covered with a mask, though his eyes were the thing that caught attention, one black and one red.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The man called, opening the front door of the vehicle.

"Oh, uh that's me!" Naruto called to the driver holding up his hand.

The man strode over and retrieved Naruto's suitcase and carried it back towards the car and putting it in the trunk. The back of the car closed with the slightest click, almost as if it was a small Japanese doll box. Looking back up Naruto noticed Gaara was still staring at him intently. Blushing slightly he bowed to the red head and started toward the car, turning around in utter bewilderment.

"Um, thank you very much for the dress shoes Gaara, I must leave now...um...thank you." He blurted out as politely as he could before entering the car and near feinting. How could one human being be so damn fucking gorgeous!

_"Naruto..." _Gaara thought as the vehicle pulled away from the terminal and drove off.

The ride to the hotel in which Naruto was staying was no more than 35 minutes. Retrieving his suitcase from his driver, the blonde headed inside the enormous building. The floor was made of what seemed to be marble, along with the columns to the ceiling and the staircase. The hand rails on the stairs where made of dark oak as where the bench tops. Just feeling the calm and collected environment of the building put Naruto at ease.

_"Finally, something I'm used to." _Naruto thought as he paced to the receptionists desk.

The receptionist had sandy blonde hair worn in 4 piggy tails, something Naruto had never before seen in his life. But everyone to their own he guessed.

"How may I help you sir? Do you have a prior booking?" She questioned. Naruto took a glance at her name badge. TEMARI.

"Uh, yes I do...um for Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde stuttered out.

"Oh my Mr. Uzumaki I apologise for not having your chaperone come in and inform us of your arrival." Temari apologised.

"That's ok.." Naruto reassured.

"Here is your room key, you're in room number 666 Mr. Uzumaki." She informed, motioning towards the flight of stairs and indicating left.

"Thank you.." Naruto bowed as he headed for his room.

_"Here we go..." _


End file.
